


Be Quiet, Pet

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gag, Public Sex, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Crowley x Reader (yum)</p><p>Prompt: “Be quiet, they’ll hear you.”</p><p>Notes: This fanfic was written for @one-shots-supernatural’s   Supernatural Hiatus Writing Challenge, Week 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Quiet, Pet

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/146436944421/be-quiet-pet)

 

You actually convinced Dean to come with you and Sam to the library. That alone was quite an accomplishment. Definitely medal-worthy. Of course, Dean spent most of that time flirting with girls; skimming exactly two of the 30 books you and Sam looked at it, standing over Sam’s shoulders and winking at you.

 

Little did Dean know that you were seeing Crowley. You had been doing so for a couple of months now so the winking Dean was doing was all for naught. It made you feel a little weird but you couldn’t very well tell him to stop because then he’d ask why. Girls were never not interested in him, or so he thought.

 

After hours of research, you and Sam were so close to finding out how to gank this god and her pet monster. You really couldn’t be happier because you’d had enough of Dean’s shenanigans. You needed to look at two more books and then you were leaving, information or not. You needed food and a break from the boys.

 

To stretch your legs, you agreed to go up and get the books everyone needed from the stacks. It was clear across the library in a little corner by the emergency exit doors. You’d have privacy, a little time to yourself. The stack was also conveniently close to the supernatural romance section so maybe you could sneak in a Christina Feehan book. God, were they sexy. Maybe they wouldn’t tease you about it this week. Ha ha. Wishful thinking.

 

Your sneakers made a small squeaking sound as you quickly made your way to the stack in question. You held a small piece of paper in your hand while you looked at the numbers trying to find those two books. Suddenly a hand grabbed your waist holding your body close to his. You could feel his hard cock against you jeans clad ass. His other hand was over your mouth. He could feel your apprehension and spoke with the British accent you’d come to love.

 

“Relax pet, it’s just me.”

 

You smirked under his fingers and rubbed your ass against his impossibly hard cock. You bit back a moan. _Fuck._ Crowley spun your around and immediately planted his lips on yours covering your squeak of surprise. You melted into the kiss and grabbed the back of his hair to hold him closer to you. You had some time, Dean wouldn’t be looking for you for a bit. He was still flirting with some blonde when you left. And, Sam well, he was lost in the book he was reading. Good news.

 

Crowley leaned back cupping your face and looking at your kiss swollen lips. Your hair was all askew and your eyes were silently begging him to fuck you. Crowley smirked and nibbled your earlobe just enough to drive you completely insane. He looked into your eyes and gently pulled a strand of hair away from your face.

 

“Be quiet, they’ll hear us. Now, I don’t particularly mind if they hear us or find us. That will stop Dean from flirting with my girl. But I know you’re not ready for them to find out so do try your best to be quiet dear.”

 

“I will tell them but-.”

 

“No rush. I’ll take you anyway I can get you, love. “

 

Crowley slowly undid his tie, his hungry eyes never leaving yours. He slowly dragged his tie down the front of his shirt. His hands left his shirt and slowly make their way down to your ass, grabbing it and grinding his hips against yours. Crowley closed his eyes against the delicious friction. You bit your lip again in an effort to stay quiet.

 

Casually Crowley opens his eyes and places the tie in a bookshelf behind your head.

 

“Just in case,” Crowley states with a shrug.

 

He pressed his lips to yours almost gently, his tongue demanding entrance so he could explore every inch of your mouth. He pushed your back against the stacks gently while his other hand quickly found your clit and started rubbing circles into it without mercy. The second his lips left yours, his eyes stayed trained on you. He saw how difficult it was for you to keep quiet. You kept tossing your head back and forth while biting your lip. Crowley found your struggle to remain silent adorable and sexy.

 

Clearly, if you were having this much trouble staying quiet now imagine how much harder it would be later. It seemed being quiet might have been wishful thinking. Crowley stuck his long fingers a bit roughly inside you only to find you dripping wet

 

“I always want you, Crowley. I always think about you, and with Dean and Sam here … shit this-.”

 

“My beautiful girl is into public sex? Who’d have guessed,” Crowley teased with mischief in his eyes.

 

“I’m full of surprises my King,” you respond with a wink.

 

Now it’s Crowley’s turn to try and remain quiet.

 

At that particular moment someone came up behind you to the exact stack your back was against. You gulped. Crowley bore his eyes into the young man who looked very uncomfortable as he slinked over to the side to get a book and practically ran back to the table. His girlfriend saw you two and smiled. From her perspective she could really only make out Crowley and a bit of your now messed up hair. The girl smirked at Crowley but he instantly shut her down by giving her a death stare to end all death stares.

 

“It seems we’ve been spotted,” you stated.

 

“That we have, pet, so I’ll have to gag you and this is going to have to be fast.”

 

“If you don’t fuck me right now. I think I will lose my mind.”

 

Crowley smirked. He loved seeing you needy and desperate for him. He quickly tied his tie around the back of your head, bunching up the middle and placing it in your mouth.

 

“Who’s my good girl?”

 

A muffled “mhgh.” Could be heard through the gag.

 

You looked around you before you started to take off your shirt but Crowley stopped you.

 

Crowley grabbed your hands and placed them on the back of his neck. He unzipped his pants and his hard cock sprung free from its binding. He quickly pulled down your pants and panties in one go. He grabbed your waist holding you firmly against the wall as he placed his other hand temporarily on the right side of hour head thus caging you between the wall and himself. One thrust was all it took for him to enter you to the hilt, balls deep inside you. A very muffled moan came out of your gagged mouth. Crowley closed his eyes trying desperately not to moan too at how well your pussy was taking all 10 inches of his thick cock. He paused momentarily for you both to catch your breath and to give you a few seconds to adjust to him inside you.

 

You both didn’t have much time before you’d be caught by Dean, so his thrusts were rough and fast, pushing you into the wall behind you. Every single thrust hit your g-spot dead on bringing you closer and closer to your orgasm. Crowley held up your entire body as he relentlessly pounded into you. He loved this view because he could look down and see his cock enter your tight little pussy over and over again. You couldn’t help the sounds that made their way out of your gagged mouth. You were sure if there were people around they would hear the loud slapping of skin against skin and Crowley’s muted growls. Your hands flew to his hair and his jacket needing something, to hold on to. You were spiraling towards an orgasm but you knew Crowley wouldn’t let you cum until he said so. He was always in charge, at least with sex. Your back arched and another muffled moan escaped your lips. One of his hands moved down to your clit pressing small circles into it. You looked into his eyes silently begging him. He in turn flashed red eyes back at you showing you just how much you affect him. Even in these cramped quarters and in this hurried state his demon is dying to come out and claim you. Crowley knew what you wanted and slowly leaned forward, his warm breath fanning over your neck as he whispered the most precious word in the English language - “Cum.” And cum you did. Your body exploded with pleasure and you felt like you were floating, far away completely blissed out. You could faintly feel Crowley come with a growl inside you. He rested his head on your forehead and you both looked at each other smiling and that was when you heard Dean’s voice. Fuck.

 

“Y/n?!”

 

You thought you guys would have more time. Wasn’t Dean flirting with the blonde at the desk? Had he finished already?

 

“Did you find a portal to Narnia behind there?" Dean inquired.

 

You giggled at that. Dean actually made a literally reference. Wow, just wow.

 

Crowley sighed heavily. He stepped back and slowly placed you back on the ground before he snapped his fingers.

 

“Y/N. Where the hell are you?” Dean called out getting a bit nervous.

 

Crowley placed his lips gently on yours before making the two books you needed appear in your arms along with a Christina Feehan novel. He knew you too damn well. Then he made you appear in the girl’s bathroom.

 

“Just figured I’d help you out with a little excuse. “

 

“I am quite good at lying you know.”

 

“I know, pet. You are quite the little con man but Dean is a hard one to fool.”

 

“Too true. See you at the motel then. We’ll have as much time as you want.”

 

“That’s highly unlikely seeing as I want to spend forever with you.”

 

Before you could even response, Crowley left with a smirk leaving you more in love with him than before. Crowley having feelings was news. Crowley having feelings for you was the news of the century. You gulped, fixed your hair and got out of the bathroom only to bump into Dean.

 

“Were you calling me? I was in the bathroom. I found the books and then well I had an over active stomach issue.”

 

Dean’s face scrunched up. He placed his hand on the bridge of his nose.

 

“Wayyy to much info Y/N.”

 

“Hey inquiring minds want to know. I‘m not even sure how I was able to get here. I guess no one saw me because they frown on the whole library books in the bathroom kinda thing.”

 

“You are a pretty good conman.”

 

“Pretty good. Wow, don’t hurt yourself there.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Wait a minute we needed two books and there are-.”

 

“Leave me my vampire smut, Dean. Not all of us like porn magazines or Busty Asians.”

 

Dean smirked and drove everyone to the diner. Once you all ordered food, the boys opened the books and started talking about the case but you were a little distracted by a very handsome King of Hell and his deliciously huge cock.

 

Six hours and then you were all his again.


End file.
